


Верные друзья

by Skata



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Christmas, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skata/pseuds/Skata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они застряли на ледяной планете, чёрт побери, в гробнице, раненые, почти без продовольствия и с неисправными коммуникаторами. И всё равно это лучшее Рождество в жизни Джима.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Верные друзья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faithful Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95179) by [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose). 



Джим дрейфовал на границе сознания, периодически теряя себя. Видения, звуки и чувства текли сквозь него и вокруг и таяли раньше, чем он мог осознать их. Ему снилось, он всё ещё падает, только на этот раз внизу не поджидала холодная, твёрдая земля. Он всё падал и падал в потоках снега, среди древних камней, и летел не сквозь пространство – сквозь время. Таков был его рок: бесконечно падать; Будущий Спок и адмирал Пайк так разочаруются в нём. Боунз обо всём им расскажет.  
Боунз уже рассказывал им. По крайней мере, Споку. Джим мог расслышать их спор, где-то далеко-далеко. Боунз скажет о нём много хорошего, это уж точно, и пусть Джим этого не заслужил, он был бы рад это слышать.  
Наконец голоса смолкли.   
— Простите меня, — сказал Джим, пусть даже упал так далеко, что никто не мог его расслышать. — Мне так жаль.  
— Тише, парень, тише. Я здесь. Не шевелись.  
— Боунз?  
— Ждал кого-то другого?  
Явная сухость в его тоне убедила Джима: он упал так далеко, как ему и казалось, наконец-то достиг самого дна; Джим медленно открыл глаза. И тут же понял: он всё ещё в беде.  
— Мм. Всё как в тумане, — язык заплетался, и это слегка обеспокоило его, но лишь слегка. Джим пытался произносить каждое слово ясно и отчётливо, но слова сливались, наползали друг на друга, заставляли чувствовать себя неуклюжим и глупым. И что-то сдавливало грудь. — Тумана не было, пока я падал. Всё было острое. И жёсткое. Боунз? — он ощутил панический холод, скользнувший к желудку. Стало ещё холодней, когда Джим осознал: это единственное, что он чувствует. — Боунз?  
— Тише, — Джим вдруг различил похожее на Боунза пятно, — помнишь что-нибудь?  
Джим попытался вспомнить, но его отвлекали размытые линии челюсти и бровей Боунза. Джим хотел прикоснуться к ним, убедиться, что они расплываются, оттого что ему плохо, а не от того, что случилось что-то с Боунзом.   
Он почти поднял руку. Боунз перехватил и задержал её.   
— Сконцентрируйся, Джим, — произнёс он, и его голос звучал резко, как и должен был, Джим немного расслабился. — Давай же. Ты помнишь, какого чёрта мы забыли в этом проклятом снежном коме?  
Ниточки памяти потянулись к нему.  
— …миссия, — сказал он. — Руины. И храм, там… камни, они… — Джим нахмурился. Он и Спок и Маккой исследовали развалины древнего храма, и там были плиты – что казались достаточно прочными, но проломились под ним. — Я упал.  
— Верно, Джим. Хорошо. Я боялся, часть воспоминаний потеряется из-за сотрясения, но нет. Хорошо. Отчасти поэтому всё как в тумане – у тебя сотрясение мозга. Но в основном потому, что я вколол тебе сильные обезболивающие, — он легко потрепал его по руке. — Ты повредил правую бедренную кость. Перелом относительно простой, но всё же я буду чертовски рад, когда ты окажешься в медотсеке.  
— Как и всегда, — слабо заметил Джим.  
Губы Маккоя изогнулись.  
— Ещё ты, наверное, чувствуешь скованность в груди, это потому что ты умудрился сломать два ребра и проколоть лёгкое. Опять же, никакой угрозы для жизни, но такие травмы могут резко ухудшиться, и я предпочёл бы иметь на руках инструмент посерьёзней аптечки. Спок ушёл за помощью, раз уж тебе нельзя двигаться, а этот проклятый снег и чёртовы камни блокируют коммуникаторы и мешают Скотти навестись на нас. Такие дела.   
Джиму потребовалась пара минут, чтобы осознать всё это; факты не спеша прокладывали путь к мозгу сквозь наркотический дурман и дымку сотрясения. Наконец он нахмурился:  
— Это всё?  
— Ну, не совсем.  
— Выкладывай.  
Маккой сжал его руку:  
— На самом деле, всё не так и плохо. Ты обнаружил часть храма, которую иначе мы бы не нашли. Это усыпальница – и да, мы оба воздержимся от очевидной шутки, большое спасибо.   
Джим мимолётно улыбнулся. Зрение снова прояснилось, пусть даже с такого ракурса почти ничего не было видно, а мрачноватый юмор Боунза и пожатие его руки успокаивали. Если Спок ушёл за помощью, их точно спасут – это только вопрос времени. Он безоговорочно доверял своему первому помощнику и главе медслужбы. И всё же что-то не давало покоя. Как будто он забыл о чём-то, пусть и не настолько важном, как личный код или пароли безопасности на Энтерпрайз. И всё же оно его тревожило, и странно, рассказать об этом Боунзу не хотелось. Не хотелось беспокоить его, когда тот и без того был занят пробитыми лёгкими и переломанными костями, но внутренний голос подсказывал: чем бы оно ни было, Джим виноват, что забыл.  
— В любом случае, — продолжил Маккой, сжимая его руку, — похоже, Спок был очень взволнован твоим открытием. То есть, взволнован для вулканца: его брови поднялись на пару миллиметров выше. Тут вытесаны знаки, тебе их не видно – и даже не вздумай подниматься и смотреть! – похоже, Спок решил, они помогут нам выяснить, куда исчезли все живые обитатели. А по мне так главное, тут сухо и безветренно; я могу разогреть фазером камни, без риска затопить снегом всё вокруг. И это хорошо, ведь у меня есть весёлая задачка держать тебя в сухости и тепле, пока Спок не вернётся с шаттлом. Только не думай, — продолжил он, — что Спок больше волновался о проклятых камнях, чем о твоём самочувствии. Он прикинется совершенно безразличным, и когда мы вернёмся на корабль, я с шансами выскажусь ему, но это не правда. И не говори ему, что я это сказал.  
— Знаю. Не скажу, — его удивило, что Боунз защищает Спока. Находясь рядом, они препирались почти беспрерывно, по одиночке же отзывались друг о друге весьма уважительно, порой даже лестно. Мотивы Спока озадачивали Джима; он мог только предположить, что всё завязано на гордости и профессионализме коммандера. С Маккоем всё было ясней: он ухватился за идею, что Джим и Спок рождены для эпической дружбы, ведь так случилось в альтернативной истории, и всячески старался поддержать эту дружбу. — И ещё, — добавил Джим, — мне тепло.  
— Так и должно быть. Фазер отлично прогрел эти камни, и ты укрыт добротным термическим одеялом. Но если почувствуешь холод, сразу скажи мне. Не хочу, чтобы ты околел у меня на руках.  
— У тебя руки холодные.  
— Плохое кровообращение. Я всегда холодный.  
Это было правдой, но Джим чувствовал: было что-то ещё. Зная, что Боунз смотрит на него очень внимательно, Джим постарался сконцентрироваться, и спустя пару минут его точно ударило:  
— Где твоя куртка?  
— Не волнуйся об этом.  
— Но… — его только сейчас осенило, что он лежит не прямо на камнях: что-то плотное и мягкое стало ему подушкой. — Боунз, — он как будто ещё раз пробил лёгкое. Боунз, Боунз, Боунз. — Лезь под одеяло, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы вышло строго и по-капитански; к его досаде, получилась скорее мольба.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Да плевать! Ты не поможешь ни мне, ни кому-то ещё, пострадав от обморожения или гипотермии. Лезь ко мне под одеяло, Маккой. Это чёртов приказ.  
Боунз только посмотрел на него, и Джим вспыхнул от ужаса, граничащего со стыдом. Господи, это было так по-детски. Но мысль о том, что ему комфортно (относительно, конечно: теснота в груди стала острей от его вспышки), в то время как лучший друг страдает, мучила его. С одной стороны, он не должен был идти на такие жертвы. С другой – это был Боунз.   
Наконец не в силах выдержать тишину и взгляд Боунза, Джим пробормотал:  
— Чёрт возьми, ты слишком добр ко мне. Всегда был.   
— Не слишком полагайся на это, парень, — сдержанно ответил Боунз. — И ты не в праве командовать. Сколько я знаю, Спок действующий капитан до тех пор, пока я не позволю тебе вернуться к лёгкой работе, а это в любом случае случится нескоро. И кстати говоря… как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Взбешён.  
— Физически, Джим. Голова пока не болит?  
— Нет, — по правде, голова болела, но он не хотел получить ещё одну дозу обезболивающего. Он ненавидел анальгетики: они лишали способности думать и рассуждать. Боль не пугала его – его пугала потеря контроля.  
Боунз по-прежнему странно смотрел на него.  
— Серьёзно, — сказал Джим, — бывало и хуже.  
— Не напоминай. Ладно. Я влезу к тебе под одеяло при условии, что ты перестанешь выпендриваться и скажешь мне в ту же секунду, когда станет больно. И под болью я не подразумеваю агонию; я имею ввиду: «Доктор, мне стало чуть-чуть хуже». Скоро тебе потребуется ещё одна доза, но твоя биохимия… мягко говоря, отличается от обычной. Так что я поверю тебе на слово, но и ты должен быть честным со мной. Понял?  
Джим попытался кивнуть, но это оказалось больно, поэтому он сказал торжественно:  
— Идёт.  
— Идёт, — Маккой выпустил его руку, поднял край одеяла и забрался внутрь. Не задев Джима, повернулся на бок, но даже так, не касаясь, Джим чувствовал в нём напряжение; тот был как натянутая тетива. Или он очень беспокоился – что было не похоже, судя по его недавним словам – либо был расстроен поведением Джима сильней, чем хотел показать.  
— Прости, — начал Джим, — я не хотел…  
— Всё в порядке. Сотрясение мозга часто делает людей недовольными. Больше, чем обычно, — несколько секунд казалось, он вот-вот улыбнётся. Потом всё исчезло, Боунз прикрыл глаза: — Я передохну пару минут, — голос его стал низким, сиплым, — я завёл трикодер следить за твоими биоритмами. И напомнить мне, когда сделать следующий укол. Надеюсь, Спок скоро вернётся.   
Он затих, а Джим лежал, не шевелясь и наблюдая. Ему было совестно, что он доставил Боунзу столько хлопот. Он не хотел. Строго говоря, Джим не то чтобы не любил врачей. Просто всю свою жизнь он мог полагаться только на себя, и даже после пяти лет – трёх в Академии и двух – капитаном Энтерпрайза – привычку было сложно нарушить. Он доверял офицерам и команде, но что-то внутри протестовало при мысли, что можно полностью отпустить контроль, будь у него такой выбор. Ему было жаль, ведь он знал, как его стремление стоять на своём, когда речь шла о физическом состоянии, раздражало Боунза.   
С их самой первой встречи Боунз пытался присматривать за ним. Джим улыбнулся от воспоминания, хотя было больно признаваться (всегда тайно): он, вероятно, не последовал бы за Леонардом Маккоем в лазарет после первой посадки в Сан-Франциско, если бы тот не выглядел так паршиво. Он сделал это не из жалости; штука была в том, что Маккой, полупьяный, разбитый недавним разводом, бледный и подрагивающий после достаточно турбулентной поездки, всё равно заботился о Джиме – таком же похмельном, уставшем, избитом, и тем самым заинтриговал Джима.  
Они оба были из тех, кто отдаёт, понял Джим, просто каждый отдавал по-своему. Маккой отдавал своё сердце, забота была его инстинктом. Джим отдавал физически – и нет, дело не только в сексе, благодарствую, пусть даже он знал о своей репутации. Бывшей репутации. Управление флагманом не оставляло много времени для романов, и Джим к своему удивлению понял: он был слишком принципиален, чтобы спать с подчинёнными. Так что он отдавал и другим путём. Он старался быть поближе к экипажу, подставляя плечо или отдавая кровь, как пойдёт. И было ясно ещё в день первой высадки пять лет назад: Боунз нуждался в чём-то сломанном, что можно поправить. И Джим предложил самого себя, что ещё ему оставалось?  
 _Что ещё я мог сделать?_  
Джим задумчиво нахмурился, глядя на опущенные веки, тёмные ресницы и спокойную линию бровей. Нет, решил он, его самооценка неверна; будь он и правда столь великодушен, не стал бы так сопротивляться Боунзу, и тот бы не был вечно раздражён. Может, какая-то часть его улавливала, что Боунз теперь уже не нуждается в нём как раньше, в Академии?  
Мысль кольнула его, и тут же последовала вспышка стыда. Не такой уж он хороший друг, если так думал и чувствовал. Он даже не был уверен, что чувствовал. Просто…  
Он ощутил, как голова запульсировала. И нога. Боунз явно перевязал её и наложил какую-то шину, но – чёрт, ой. Ой!.. Джим попытался глубоко вдохнуть, но сломанные рёбра и пробитое лёгкое сделали попытку чертовски болезненной.  
 _Я должен разбудить его. Правда должен. Ох, чёрт бы их, ауч._  
Но упрямство, которому не было никакого дела до его собственных сил, захватило его. Боунз казался таким умиротворённым, таким безмятежным. Если Джим разбудит его, Боунзу вновь придётся столкнуться с реальностью, где они застряли на обледенелой планете, чёрт побери, в гробнице, дожидаясь спасения. И это было нечестно, Джим же не был в опасности, и к тому же…  
Внезапно он вспомнил то, что раньше забыл.  
 _К тому же завтра Рождество, и, похоже, Боунз проведёт его в медотсеке, собирая меня по частям. Чёрт возьми, Боунз._  
Джим был удивлён, что Боунз не упомянул об этом в своих разглагольствованиях. С другой стороны, Боунз бывал злыднем, но крайне редко – мелочным, даже препираясь со Споком. Должно быть, решил, напоминать о Рождестве слишком низко. Боунз наверняка забыл, что Джим не слишком-то отмечал этот праздник; у него не было настоящего Рождества с шести лет, после того, как мама вышла замуж за отчима и восстановилась в Звёздном флоте.  
Боунз, Боунз, Боунз.  
И всё же Джим не мог не улыбнуться от этой дружеской опеки. Напоминание о том, что Боунз по-прежнему нуждается в нём эмоционально так же, как физически, стало для Джима лучшим подарком, какой он только мог сейчас вообразить. И меньшее, что мог Джим, позволить ему подремать. Уголки губ Боунза были всё так же опущены вниз, но Джим мог поклясться: это самая мягкая нахмуренность из всех, что он видел.  
 _Ты ведь не мечтаешь обо мне, м?_  
Ему хотелось коснуться этих губ.  
Внутри что-то ёкнуло.  
Погодите.  
Стоп.   
Пока он, поражённый, таращился на лучшего друга, сердце и разум провели короткое совещание:  
«Правда, — был вопрос, — он?»  
«Правда, — пришёл ответ, точный и окончательный, как удар меча. — Он».  
Джим словно угодил в засаду. В ловушку, голый и босой. Чтоб его, он не мог даже вдохнуть!  
Его и раньше привлекали мужчины. Нечасто, но случалось: Бретт из команды дебатов в высшей школе, Гэри в Академии, пара случайных ребят из баров. Он переспал со всеми и, большей частью, наслаждался; у Гэри был особенный талант вытаскивать из него оргазмы. Собственно, у него не было мужчин после Гэри, а тот погиб на Фаррагуте два года назад.  
Да и потом, зачем ему вспоминать этих ребят? Сейчас всё совершенно иначе. Иначе… Ну ладно, так и быть, влечение было и физическим тоже. Боунз был красив; Джим никогда этого не отрицал. И да, бывало в Академии, Джим был так взведён или так счастлив очередным невероятным достижением, что ему хотелось просто схватить Боунза и поцеловать, лишь бы выплеснуть это, а Боунз был рядом. Но Джим сдерживался.  
Но и с этими сценами сейчас было мало общего.  
На миг он ощутил иррациональную злость на Боунза: тот поймал его вот так, беззащитного, раненого. А Джим ведь даже не искал…  
Чего? Любви?  
Джим сглотнул, и так же быстро, как и вспыхнул, гнев исчез. _Да_ , подумал он, под рёбрами разливалось тепло, _любовь_. И почему бы не Боунз? В нём уже было всё, что Джим только мог искать в друге. Почему не любовник?  
Почему нет? А раз так, Джим смирился. Он наконец-то отыскал свой безвыходный случай; Спок, мелькнуло у него, будет польщён. А между тем, Джим был один на замороженной планете, в проклятом склепе, с человеком, которого он любит. В сочельник.  
Двумя пальцами Джим прикоснулся к губам. А потом с бесконечной нежностью протянул руку и дотронулся ими до губ Боунза.  
Рядом что-то пискнуло. Маккой открыл глаза. Моргнул на Джима и его руку у лица и нахмурился в явном замешательстве.   
— Какого?.. Чёрт, почему так холодно? Отопление снова накрылось? И что это пищит?  
— Наверно, твой трикодер, — сказал Джим, быстро убирая руку.  
Боунз привстал на локоть и пошарил где-то на полу, за спиной.  
— А, — сказал он, — твой пульс участился, — через плечо взглянул на Джима, — как себя чувствуешь?  
 _Господи, с чего начать?_  
— Поговори со мной. Как твоя голова? Нога болит? Твоё дыхание…  
Глядя ему прямо в глаза, Джим сказал:  
— Ты скрывал от меня, Леонард Маккой.  
На мгновение широкие плечи застыли, и Джим понял всё, абсолютно. И да, это многое объясняло, например, то, что он держал его за руку, и не хотел лезть к нему под одеяло, и напряжение, когда они наконец оказались бок о бок. Чёрт, даже поощрение их дружбы со Споком было только щитом, камуфляжем, за которым прятался Боунз. _Подло, доктор Маккой. Очень подло._ Джиму хотелось ликовать. Но вместо этого он произнёс:  
— Я помню, какой сегодня день. Мне жаль. Мне очень жаль.  
— Фигня случается, — проговорил Боунз чересчур бесцветно. — Даже в сочельник. Раньше мне случалось работать по праздникам. Не заморачивайся. Ты же не вляпался в аварию пьяным и не поймал разряд тока, пытаясь повесить идиотскую гирлянду.  
— Да уж, точно. Я просто провалился сквозь землю, как дурак. Ладно… — у него было столько вопросов: когда это, чёрт возьми, Боунз влюбился в него, или как сохранил всё в секрете – Боунз, с душой нараспашку? Но вместо этого – в честь Рождества – он решил сделать Боунзу подарок, и раз уж поцелуй, к несчастью, не рассматривался, по крайней мере, сейчас, Джим остановился на том, что его друг, возможно, сочтёт следующей хорошей мыслью: что-то, что можно наладить.  
— Голова болит, — признался Джим, — сильно. И нога. И бок. И дышать тоже больно. Ты не мог бы?..  
— Да, конечно, — отозвался Боунз, в голосе прозвучало облегчение, — погоди секунду.  
Последнее, что почувствовал Джим перед тем, как опять отключиться, – холодок гипрошприца на шее и руку Боунза на своём плече.

*

Когда Джим пришёл в себя, он сразу понял, что уже на Энтерпрайзе; вокруг была та самая особенная тишина, которая давно уже ассоциировалась с домом. Он лежал на кровати в медотсеке; свет был приглушён, так что, наверно, корабль находился в ночном цикле. Он был чистым, отогревшимся, ничего не болело. Напряжение в груди сменилось странной текучей лёгкостью, как будто он был полон мыльных пузырей. Джим захихикал, представив. А значит, его и в самом деле накачали препаратами. Отличными препаратами. Он снова хихикнул – звук его забавлял.  
— С возвращением, — сказал Боунз из кресла у кровати. — Я уж чуть было не сдался.  
Хихиканье резко прекратилось. Джим повернул голову, не поднимаясь с подушки, и уставился на Боунза; тот выглядел усталым, и всё же не измученным. Слабым голосом Джим спросил:  
— Так плохо?  
Боунз закатил глаза:  
— Нет же, ты, маленькая королева драмы. Сейчас без двадцати полночь 25го. А значит, я всё ещё должен поздравить тебя с Рождеством. И не смогу съесть печенье.  
— У меня есть печеньки?  
— С вечеринки в инженерном. Они собрали тебе целую тарелку. Настоящее сахарное печенье. И имбирные пряники.  
— Не трогай их.  
— Даже не посмею, — торжественно сказал Боунз, хотя глаза его светились очень мягко. — Они придут сюда, когда ты сможешь их принять, вместе с открытками, которые пришли тебе по межпространству. Ухура взяла на себя смелость перекачать их в твой падд. Я могу для тебя что-нибудь сделать?  
— Пить хочу.  
Боунз передал ему воду, и, потягивая её, Джим пытался сообразить, что произошло, пока он был без сознания… целый день. Ух ты.  
Словно чувствуя его замешательство, Боунз сказал:  
— Я залатал все ранения сразу, как мы вернулись на корабль, но тебе потребовалось время восстановиться. Тело знает, что ему нужно; твоему был нужен сон. У тебя в груди скопился воздух из-за пневмоторакса – прокола лёгкого. Ты был без сознания, когда я ставил дренажную трубку. Теперь их нет, — поспешно добавил он, увидев, как Джим оторвался от соломинки. — Ни лишнего воздуха, ни трубки. Чэпел сказала, ты ненадолго приходил в себя днём, но вряд ли был в полном сознании. Ты допытывался у неё, не попадались ли ей случайно твои варежки. И сообщил, что у тебя есть тайна, — Боунз поднял бровь.  
— Ничего не помню, — честно признался Джим. — Я не сказал, что это за тайна?  
— Если и сказал, Чэпел сохранит её для тебя. Но не слишком удивляйся, если получишь пару варежек в качестве запоздалого подарка к Рождеству.  
— Варежки, — в полной растерянности повторил Джим.  
— Как бы там ни было, — продолжил Боунз, — завтра я выпишу тебя для лёгкой работы. И пару дней придётся походить на костылях. И слышать не хочу никаких жалоб!.. хотя, подозреваю, всё равно наслушаюсь.  
— Я буду смирным, — великодушно пообещал Джим, откидываясь на подушки. Он не думал, что окажется таким усталым, проспав сутки, и всё же он устал. — Во всяком случае, я постараюсь. Я так понимаю, Спок вернулся невредимым?  
Боунз пожал плечами, забрав чашку из вялых пальцев Джима.   
— Выглядел отлично, когда я видел его в последний раз, никаких признаков гипотермии или обморожения. Он заявит тебе, что вулканцы намного крепче людей – и только между нами, возможно, он прав. Но если уж ему потребуется отогреться, думаю, Ухура с этим справится. Так… что это за вид?  
— Какой вид?  
— Эта широченная пьяная ухмылка на твоём лице. Часом, дело не в твоём загадочном секрете?  
— Не знал, что ухмыляюсь, — он и правда не знал, хотя наверно, ухмыляться – вполне нормально для человека, накачанного сильными препаратами, и мёдом, и мыльными пузырьками, и светом, и когда Боунз так на него смотрел. Как будто думал, что Джим чокнутый, но всё равно любил его. Или как раз поэтому. Неважно. Покатавшись головой по подушке, Джим сказал:  
— Я должен кое-что рассказать тебе, раз уж это случилось. Но не сейчас. Я сейчас такой ошалевший, что ты мне не поверишь. А я хочу, чтобы ты мне поверил. Боунз?  
— Что, дружище? — Боунз наклонился к нему. Если бы он склонился ещё чуть поближе, и руки Джима не оказались вдруг такими тяжёлыми, Джим мог бы снова коснуться этих губ. Он очень, очень хотел снова к ним прикоснуться. Губами. И языком. Хотел приоткрыть их, вылизать и изучить всё за ними: и тёплое дыхание, и мягкость языка, и шёлковое нёбо. Хотел ощутить эти губы – в конечном счёте, конечно – на своём члене. И…  
— Парень? Мне кажется, ты пропадаешь.  
— У меня было отличное Рождество, — пробормотал Джим. — По правде, самое лучшее в жизни. Никто не умер, и я был с тобой.  
 _И кое-что понял. Дважды._  
Даже трижды: спать с тем, кто мог бы – и не раз так поступал – объявить его физически непригодным для службы, не нарушало его личный этический кодекс. И да, технически, Боунз был его подчинённым, но честное слово. До Джима дошло, что и у Боунза был свой собственный кодекс, и как-то они с этим управились.   
— И это все твои критерии? — спросил Боунз, подняв брови, в ореховых глазах зажглось веселье. — Уж прости, набор довольно жалкий.  
— Ага, — согласился Джим, не уверенный, с чем именно соглашается. — Боунз?  
— Да?  
— Можешь съесть печеньки. Сколько захочешь.  
— Они твои. Я уже съел порядком. Таки заставил себя оторваться от твоей постели в прошедшие двадцать четыре часа.  
— Правда? — Джим тут же расстроился.  
— Нет, это просто изумительно. Знаешь, для человека, который скорей сжуёт тарелку клингонских червей, чем выполнит предписание врача…  
И вот теперь Джим чувствовал свою ухмылку. А ещё чувствовал, что снова падает, но в этот раз посадка будет мягкой, кто-то поймает его. Глаза закрывались сами собой.  
— Хей, Боунз?  
— Мм?   
— Не пугайся потом, когда я скажу, что люблю тебя, — последовала тишина; Джим смутно понимал, что произнёс совсем не то, что собирался.  
Но он тонул в постели. Боунз взял его за руку, удержал её между широкими ладонями. Сложно было сказать наверняка, Джим так устал, и да, «пропадал» было правильным словом, но Боунз как будто бы проговорил:  
— Ладно, мой хороший. Обещаю.  
Последнее, что почувствовал Джим, – мимолётное касание губ к брови, мягкое, как падающий снег.


End file.
